Percy Jackson and the Final War
by Bombproofcargo
Summary: First story, flames accepted, you know the drill. Percy is fighting Kronos. When he deals the final blow something happens where his life will change forever.
1. The Final Battle

Authors Note: This is my first story. You can say all you want about. Flames, compliments, and whatever else.

Percy POV  
>Annabeth and I were facing Luke, or Kronos take your pick. I had Riptide in my hand, Annabeth had her knife, and Kronos had his scythe. We were in the throne room in... or is it on? Focus Percy, don't let your ADHD take over!<p>

"Fools, do you really think you can stop me with this little pathetic last defense! A daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon! These are the best heroes of the age!" Bellowed as he swung his scythe at us.

I didn't even have a chance to make a comeback. It was going to be awesome too, but sadly I was almost sliced to ribbons. His attacks were almost like a hurricane of slices. I barely had enough time to block a slash towards my neck. I knew I was losing.

For some reason Annabeth wasn't doing much than the occasional stab at Kronos. It was almost like she didn't want to hit him. Kronos then backhanded her as she almost hit a spot close to his right armpit. The second that happened he reacted almost as if he was going to die.

While he was distracted I took a stab with riptide in the same spot. I noticed my sword actually went into him. In the same moment I felt a sharp burning sensation in the small of my back.

Kronos and I both yelled out in pain as we were both stabbed simultaneously in our weak points. Annabeth ran to Kronos and I hit the cole marble floor. Only this time, when he spoke, it wasn't Kronos's voice, it was Luke's.

"Ann... Annabeth" Luke said weakly.

"Luke, don't go, I love you!" Annabeth practically screamed as she was holding Luke.

Those three words hurt much more than walking into the Styx, and a hundred times worse than the burning that was going through my body from being stabbed by her. At that moment, out of the corner of my eye, I saw 12 golden lights come out of nowhere. The Olympians.

Poseidon was crying as he ran to me, and strangely, Artemis was crying to.

"What happened here!" Zeus thundered.

Grover came in saying "Annabeth stabbed Percy! I saw it as I was coming in to help."

"YOU WOULD SAY MY DAUGHTER WOULD DO SUCH A THING" I thought Athena was going to blast Grover right than and there.

"I swear on the river Styx that what I just said is true!" He yelled out in fear of getting blown up.

When Grover's sentence ended and the lightning went off and nothing happened to him. Artemis took her bow and shot Annabeth in the neck as Athena fell to her knees. Annabeth died before she even hit the floor.

"Why?" I said as Poseidon was at my side crying over me. Artemis was at my other side crying too. My last view of the world was looking at her beautiful silver eyes as everything went black.


	2. Or is it

Authors Note: Wow... Better response than I imagined. We'll here's chapter 2  
>Disclaimer: I WISH I was Rick Riordan.<p>

Chaos POV

I had watched the boy's life from the moment he had faced the fury Alecto. From that moment on I knew the boy was special. He was kind, loyal, caring, and every other compliment you could give him. Except perhaps smart, he kind of lacked in that department.

What saddened me though, was that the boy would die without my intervention. I guess I am like an older version of Chiron. I've watched heroes rise and fall. Through others intentions or their own. This hero has become the greatest hero of all time.

When Perseus died I immediately went over to DOA recording studios to take him from there, for the world was not done with him. I first went up to Charon to make sure that the job would be done.

"So, is your death a misunderstanding or what, come on everyone's got an excuse." Charon has said impatiently.

"I believe you misunderstand me, I wish to take a soul out of here." I had replies

"How are you going to do that, no one can take a soul once he or she dies." Charon had said curiously.

"You do not know my power" I said as I snapped my fingers, and instantly Charon slammed his head against the top of his desk and knocked himself out.

I walked over to Percy's soul, grabbed it, and teleported us to the void.


	3. The Blessing

Authors Note: I know the last chapter was kind of confusing, but this chapter will answer your questions.

Percy POV

When I opened my eyes I was in a place I have not been in a while. DOA Recording Studios. I guess I really am dead. I can't help but wonder why? Why would Annabeth kill me? I thought she loved me? She even kissed me at Mt. Saint Helens, when she thought I would die. To find out she loved Luke the entire time when I loved her so much that she was my mortal point. Did she lead me on the entire time? Was she even my friend, or was she faking that too? I wanted to punch something, but if I did my hand would go right through it. I just decided to sit there and wait until Charon would let me cross the River Styx.

After a minute of sitting there a portal opened up and a man in a black suit and black tie walked out of it. He was tall, about 6'6. He was muscular, not like a bodybuilder, more like a swimmer. He had very dark, black hair, almost as black as the darkest night you could think of. He was tan, almost like he is always at the beach.

He walked up to Charon and started to talk to him. Soon, he snapped his fingers and Charon slammed his head against his desk. I looked at the man in shock as he walked towards me.

"Who are you?" I had asked the man.

"All in due time Percy." He said as he touched my shoulder, somehow made contact, and we disappeared.

When we got to wherever we were going to I fell to the marble floor that reminded me of the Olympian Throne room. I almost threw up. Teleporting or whatever the hell we did, made it feel like my stomach had just done a couple backflips. I got up and what I saw was awesome. It was the solar system. I was in space but somehow there was solid ground under me. I might've been glass because I could see through it but I wasn't sure. I looked to my right and saw the man standing there, staring at the planets.

"It's beautiful isn't it." He had said with what sounded like pride to me. Proud of what, I don't know.

"Ummm... Yes it is" I said unsure what to say. "So anyway, who are you?" I asked

"Ah, you don't beat around the bush do you?" He asked amusingly.

"I guess not." Who is this guy, seriously.

"Well, I guess we have to start somewhere, right? I am Chaos. The first and most powerful entity in the universe, creator of all." He said.

I immediately go on one knee and put my head down respectively. "Lord Chaos, why am I here?" I asked nervously.

"There is no need for formalities, just call me Chaos. And as to why you are here, you are here so I can train you." He told me.

"Train me? What for?" I asked.

"There will be another war in five years. A war the gods cannot win without you." He said to me sadly.  
>I was shocked and scared. What war could there be that the gods couldn't beat? If the gods couldn't beat them, what would I be able to do, I'm just a demigod?<p>

"I know what your thinking, you will be almost as powerful as myself after I give you my blessing." He replied.

My eyes must've been the size of dinner plates because he has started to laugh. I still couldn't believe it. Me, regular old Percy Jackson, receiving the blessing of Chaos.

"Wait! Before you give me the blessing I have a question." I said hurriedly.

"And I have an answer." He replied

"Why... why did... why did... she stab me?" It was hard to ask the question. It hurt to ask, but I had to know.

Chaos sighed "She didn't love you, she was leading you on. She was in league with Kronos the entire time. When Kronos showed you his charm you knew there was a spy. What you didn't know was that there were two spies. Annabeth was the second. She was a very good actress. I'm sorry, Percy." Chaos said with sincerity.

Halfway through I felt a stab in my heart. How could she. She was my best friend, and I loved her. I even told her my Achilles Heel and she betrayed me. I was a seaweed... an idiot, to trust her. To think she loved Luke the entire time.

"Do it" I told Chaos

"Are you sure, you will become a primordial and in turn immortal." Chaos asked me.

"I'm positive... just get it over with." I said depressingly.

"I, το Χάος, αποφασίζει να δώσει τον Περσέα Τζάκσον, ο γιος του Ποσειδώνα, την ευλογία του Χάους." (I, Chaos, hereby give Persues Jackson, son of Poseidon, the blessing of Chaos.) He chanted in Greek.

When he finished chant, saw a black, smoke like... thing envelope me. It all went into my mouth, nose, and ears. Once it all went in, my body suddenly felt like it was getting torn into pieces. Like every fiber in body wanted to just explode. Then, once again, everything went black.


	4. The Other Side

Authors Note: If anyone wants to I need a beta for my story. If your interested you can PM me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would be writing blood of Olympus.

Artemis Pov (Bout time)

It's been about a week since Percy's death. It's been a week since I've actually done any hunting. I mope around, depressed, and when I'm alone, I find myself crying. I can't explain it. It's almost like there's a hole in my chest. An empty void of endlessness and emptiness. It's been a week since I've seen his beau- STOP IT! Your a maiden for Olympus's sake.

I got up and walked out of my hunting tent. All the hunters were asleep except for Thalia. She looked at me and I nodded my head. She then when to each tent and started to wake the others. I sat down on the side of a bench by the remnants of the campfire and watched the embers float into the sky and disappear. I suddenly feel the weight of the bench shift and look to my right, it was Thalia.

"My lady, what's wrong? You've stayed in your tent almost all day everyday unless you've been called to Olympus." She asked worriedly as she tilted her head like a dog.

"It's nothing, Thalia" I replied a little too quickly, turning my head so she wouldn't catch my lie.

She turned toward me, swinging her left leg over the bench so she was facing me. "It's Percy, isn't it." She whispered so the other hunters didn't hear.

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about." I managed to stammer out. I don't know how she did but she read me like an open book. I know she's my half sister but does she know me that well.

Thalia sighed and swung her leg back over the bench and faced the fire again. "He has that kind of personality to make your views of people change, doesn't he." She said

"No, men are all the same. He would've betrayed someone eventually." I said stubbornly. I knew he wouldn't really do that.

"Whatever, the funeral is tomorrow, right?" She asked, not bothering to argue her point.

"Yes, it is." I still can't believe it. A week since he was killed. A week since I hunted any thing. I got up suddenly and walked to the kitchen area was. Phoebe was there cutting the 246 lb. buck she caught yesterday, when I was still in my tent. She was a surprisingly good cook, for being a daughter of Ares.

"My lady, your finally out of your tent." Phoebe said when she cut the meat into more pieces. Now that I think about it, she is very intimidating when she's holding a knife.

"Yes, how's the cooking going, When will it be done?" I asked.

"It will be done in about an hour or so." She said.

Then I heard the most annoying man in the world a few yards away from me, Apollo.

"Hey little sis, how are you and your beautiful hunters." He said, sending a wink at Phoebe, who scoffed and then put all of the meat in a bowl and walked to the campfire to cook it over it.

"You call me little sis of flirt with my hunters again I will castrate you." I said threatening him.

"Woah, little sis. No need to attack me." He said stupidly. I then proceeded to walk over to him and kicked him in the balls.

"I'm older!" I yelled at him

He fell to his knees holding himself, and healed himself, while what seemed like he was almost crying in pain. Ha, served him right.

After he was done healing himself he looked at me and said "What I came here to tell you before you so unreasonably kicked me, was that we are having an emergency meeting in Olympus." He informed me

I nodded at him and we both immediately flashed to our thrones. We sat down and I noticed that we were the last ones there and that. Hades was was standing in the center of the throne room. I couldn't help but wonder if something happened in the underworld.

" Alright Hades, now that everyone is accounted for, could you tell us what has happened." Zeus asked.

You're not going to believe this but, Percy's soul isn't in the underworld." He said quickly.


End file.
